Sleepy head!
by HappieApple
Summary: Ginta's having trouble sleeping, so he goes to the closest warm thing possible. Which just happens to be our fave blue haired bishie. AlvissxGinta FLUFF


Toko Taiyou: Hello ppl! This is my first MAR fanfic.. so please be nice! And I'm sorry if they're OOC! This is Ginta's POV… but it's more of a mix of 3rd POV and 1st…I know it's horrible… TT.TT

Ginta: Aren't you gonna tell 'em WHY you wrote it…?

Taiyou: Oh, yah! Ha ha! I wrote this in honor of my newfound friendship with _**GintaxAlvissForever**_ (Momo)!! She rox meh sox!! XDD

Ginta: -sighs- You're so forgetful…

Taiyou: What'd you call me!? You-You BAKA!!

Ginta: WHAT!? –cheeks turn a little red- I am NOT an idiot! Gosh Darn it!!!

Taiyou.: -sticks tongue out childishly- Nyaaaaa!! Now, Ginta, do the disclaimer before I have to resort to… drastic measures… -laughs evilly-

Ginta: Ugh. Fine. Toko Taiyou doesn't own Marchen Awakens Romance. Noboyuki Anzai does, and if she did own it I fear what would happen…

Taiyou: If Noboyuki-san knew what I was doing to his characters, he'd probably die!

Ginta: -mumbles inaudibly- I'm amazed I'M not dead yet…

Taiyou: What was that Ginta-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?

Ginta: N-nothing!

- - 888 xXxAlvissxGintaxXx 888 - -

Ginta couldn't sleep.

Not that it was much different from other days, though. Ever since he got to Marchen Heaven it seemed as though all his worries and memories were coming back to bite him, and he always had had problems with sleeping when it was cold. And the castle that they were staying at got really cold at night! Stupid cold. Stupid War. Stupid War Games. Stupid… other things that he just couldn't think of at the moment! ARGH!

He turned over on the bed and slightly bashed his head on the pillow, reminiscing in the moments of the day. They had gotten awhile off from the game, and of course Nanashi was picking up girls, Jack was either training or thinking of Pano (which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately…), Snow was training or resting, Dorothy was usually gone to go collect Arms for Caldia and ,in the rare moments that she was with her team, she would glomp on too Ginta and say that he was the cutest thing in the world (which, he admitted, he really doesn't miss all that much…), Allen was either sleeping or drinking with Edward, and Alviss… well, he was doing whatever an Alviss does. Ginta wouldn't know, because he was not an Alviss.

He, Ginta, wouldn't do much but sleep during the day, because it was considerably easier for him to sleep when the sun was out and he was warm. But sleeping during the day had some set backs… like making it even _harder _for him to sleep at night, and making him laze about during the day when he was awake.

He was torn from thoughts as he felt Babbo roll over in his sleep, his cold metal body lightly hitting Ginta's unclothed arm. The blonde-haired boy shivered as he was hit with a new cold.

Stupid Babbo. How come the idiotic kendama (1) could sleep through a straight 24 hours, while he couldn't!? Ugh. Now he was just complaining about random things... and ranting about them too. Stupid thoughts. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

His eyes clenched tighter shut as he tried, really _really_ tried, to go to sleep. He only exceeded in looking incredibly pained or constipated. But no one saw. So he was A-ok. But he would be better if he could sleep.

He was never going to get to sleep until morning, was he…?

Ginta sighed as he opened his eyes and glanced around, hoping to find any indication that night was almost over and that he could be warm and sleeping again soon. No such luck. He sighed, again, and moved a little too the left of the bed to get away from Babbo and his super cold body.

"Just _what _are you doing up there, Ginta?" a voice questioned, annoyed, from a few feet below him.

Ginta, getting the scare of his life, jumped a little and made a rather undignified yelp. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, hoping that he had not woken anyone up. Babbo hadn't moved from the spot he had rolled onto on the bed and was mumbling things about beautiful women ("Retarded kendama… can sleep through anything.." Ginta mumbled lightly) and no sounds were coming from outside the room, so he relaxed a little.

A sigh was heard.

"Do I have to repeat myself..?" the voice sounded more annoyed than it had when it first spoke to him.

'_Who…?'_ the blonde's eyebrows scrunched together as he wondered. He knew he could remember that smooth voice from somewhere… Oh! Alviss! He wapped his head lightly with his hand, how could he forget! (A/N "HA! Who's forgetful _now_?" "Shut up!")

Awhile into the war games, they were given a room for two people. Mostly from the complaints of Edward the dog, not liking the fact that his 'Precious Princess' was sleeping in the same room as four hormonal teenage boys. (2)

So, the girls got there own room, of course with some complaints form Dorothy, but we'll not get into that… ( "But I wanna sleep with Gintaaaan! –tears-." "Ew! No Dorothy! Personal space, please!")

Allen and Ed slept in the same room, while Bell slept with the girls. The boys, though, decided to pick straws every night to decide who would sleep in the same room with whom. It was Nanashi's idea, saying "Variety is the spice of life!", Ginta and Jack agreed whole-heartedly, while Alviss was so-so.

That night he had (obviously) picked a matching straw with Alviss, which was perfectly fine in his book since everyone on the MAR team was his best friend, but he didn't really know how Alviss felt about that. Seeing as he was such a lone wolf… hmm… now that he thought about it, lone wolf was kind of a stupid name. It was stupid because wolves walk around in _packs_, and if one was on it's own it would die. Alviss would not. So, he supposed, Alviss was more of a cat. All independent and stuff.

Ginta's eyes lit up as he imagined a chibi Alviss with little kitty ears and tail, and he put his hands over his mouth, trying to contain his mirth.

"Just what are you giggling about?" Ginta was rattled out of his thoughts, again, by Alviss' voice.

"Ha ha… N-nothing Alviss!" He nervously laughed to the dark haired boy. He rubbed his left arm lightly, the goose bumps on them getting a little aggravating

"Right. So, you gonna explain to me why you're not sleeping…? Or are you going to continue to be an annoyance?" Ouch. That one stung. Mean Alviss, Mean!

"W-well… it's just that I'm kinda cold and it's always been a little hard for me to sleep in the cold. And the wars kinda been on my mind… and I'm so tired that I can't even sleep… and- and…" Ginta continued to ramble on, spouting whatever thoughts that came too mind at whoever was in the vicinity. Of course, the only one in the vicinity was Alviss, so he got an earful.

"Ginta, Shut up." Alviss said, cold and to the point. Alviss in a nutshell.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Ginta called back, embarrassed to have been rambling and to Alviss of all people! His face was a light shade of red, and he glanced away from the general direction that Alviss was in.

The blonde heard nothing for a few moments, and wondered if Alviss was so mad at him that he was going to outright ignore him.

"It's fine." Ah, there his voice was again. He couldn't be that mad if he was talking to him... could he?

"Um… are you mad at me Alviss?" Ginta asked, his voice slightly pleading, not liking the idea of one of his friends being mad at him.

"No. I'm not. Just a little… annoyed at the fact that you won't get any sleep." Alviss answered him. Ginta let out a breath of air, relieved that his friend wasn't _mad_, just a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just so cold…" he shifted around again as he spoke, avoiding Babbo's body.

Another sigh was heard from the dark haired boy.

"I have an idea. Come down here." Alviss told him in that way of speaking Ginta's mom always used to use, the 'not-a-request-it's-an-order' kind of thing.

Ginta knew he had no choice, so he slowly inched his way off the top bunk, careful not to fall and disturb anyone's sleep. He didn't like bothering people, as it usually ended up in consequences. Like right now, Alviss was probably going to knock him out so that they could both get some rest. It would be nice to sleep, but he didn't really want to deal with a big lump on his head.

Once Ginta made it to the bottom he carefully jumped to the ground, shivering lightly as his bare feet hit the cold ground.

"Um.. I'm here Alviss. What do you-." Ginta's sentence was cut short as he was suddenly and unceremoniously grabbed by his arm and pulled roughly down on something soft and warm.

"Wha-!" The yelp that came out of Ginta's mouth was rather un-manly, and he blushed as he realized two things: One, he had sounded like a girl who had just gotten a very big shock, and Two, the warm and cozy thing that he had fallen on just happened to be Alviss. His face had just taken on a shade of red that any artist would die to have, but the darkness concealed it.

"Um… Alviss…?" the blonde was a little weirded out by the way things had worked out, the idea that he had in his head earlier on missing the target completely.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Ginta." Alviss' voice held a slightly tired tone to it, yet still being able to sound full of authority and in complete control.

"O-ok…" Ginta had realized that there was nothing he could do against Alviss right now, and he supposed that he really didn't want to. It was warm where he was, and Alviss was very comfortable and pretty easy to cuddle up too.

Ginta curled himself into Alviss' side and sighed contently, his eyelids drooping and his thoughts not merging together anymore. He supposed that in the morning he would be bright red, and Babbo would probably find out… but right now he really didn't care. He just knew that this was his one way of getting sleep, and he was very thankful to Alviss for giving it to him.

A moment before he drifted off to dreamland he thought about how jealous Bell and Dorothy would be if they ever found out about this…

Oh well.

- - 888 xXxAlvissxGintaxXx 888 - -

– Kendama is a cup-and-ball pretty much. Most of you should know this already.

(2)- Ok, in the manga (book 5, pg 15) there is a picture of them all together in this room and there are enough beds for all of them. And a huge couch. So, I kinda assumed that was where they were sleeping. And I supposed this is a little AU. So I can do that.

Taiyou: I'm not going to tell any of you how long it took me to right this dinky little thing. –shifts eyes around nervously-

Ginta: She started it awhile ago, but then stopped and did other things. So lazy…

Taiyou: So MEAN!!! –cries childishly-

Ginta: -sweatdrop-

Taiyou: …Ok! I'm over it! –smiles- Ok, I know you all see that little blueish purple button down there… can you please press it? And review? It would be wonderful if someone had anything to tell me to make my stories better… -holds up sign that says 'ALVISSxGINTA 4EVA!'

I love you all! ♥


End file.
